


Tai Chi

by howdoyourespond



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Philinda 24 Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howdoyourespond/pseuds/howdoyourespond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He remembered the tai chi classes at the academy. She was so beautiful then, and she is so beautiful now. He was never able to overcome this wonderment. He never recovered from her beauty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tai Chi

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanficiton. Many thanks to lola381pce for her help and support though just saying thank you will never repay her kindness!

He went downstairs and that’s where he found her. She was at the gym, in the middle of her Tai Chi routine, controlling each of her moves with an imperturbable tranquillity. He enjoyed seeing her so peaceful. He leaned against the door frame and watched her silently trying not to disturb her. The rest of the team was having a Christmas party and he could hear the music echoing through the corridors. 

He remembered the tai chi classes at the academy. She was so beautiful then, and she is so beautiful now. He was never able to overcome this wonderment. He never recovered from her beauty. 

When he was younger, he was certain that it was a crush and that it would pass. But it never did. In his dreams, he had confessed his love repeatedly. They had lived many lives in many different places. He had kissed her over and over. He had hugged her so tightly and so often. He had dreamed of her so many times that she was beginning to become unreal. 

Melinda lingered in his thoughts and he could not fight the visions of her smiling. He could feel her arms closing around his neck and smell the scent of her perfume. He could hear the sound of her lips whispering in his ear. She was always here. He had felt so low lately that just having her back at the Playground, knowing she was near him, sleeping under the same roof, filled him with a tremendous joy that he could barely contain. 

He smiled as she turned around facing him. When you love someone like this, with such an intensity and for so long, it doesn’t matter whether you are together or not. You just want the other to be happy even if it means not being close. 

She woke him up from his musings. 

“Do you want to try?” 

“Tai chi? Oh no no no! I don’t think I remember any moves… I mean, except for this one.” 

He jumped and raised his good hand ostensibly moving his palm facing up with in a smirk on his face.

“Parting the wild horse’s mane!” 

Melinda nodded as she resisted a smile. She took his fingers gently and corrected the position of his hand. 

“Like this, actually. And you shouldn’t jump. Tai chi implies doing things very quietly and with control.” 

“Thank you for the lesson, sensei. I’ll remember this. But I haven’t come for the tai chi class. I was looking for you. They’re all having some kind of Christmas dinner party dancing thing upstairs. I was wondering if you would join us…” 

He knew she would rather be alone but it was worth trying. 

“No, thank you. I think I’ll just go to sleep now.” 

“All right, then” He shrugged his shoulder. “And Melinda…Merry Christmas, by the way.” 

He gave her a genuine smile and maybe it was the faraway music or maybe it was the wine he had drunk earlier but he suddenly leaned over to kiss her tenderly on her forehead. The boldness of his move caught her off guard.  
They stared at each other for a few seconds. Melinda meant so much to him. He had loved her quietly continuously and for so long. She gave him a gentle smile that softened her face. 

“Merry Christmas to you too. Good night, Phil.” 

“Good night, Melinda.”


End file.
